


I Will Follow You

by winchesters



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Les Mis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters/pseuds/winchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire follows Enjorlas. They're both scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I saw Les Mis again today, and sobbed through Enjorlas and Grantaire's death scene. Sorry if my French is crappy...I'm not a native speaker. Please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. Enjoy!

Je vais mourir. Nous allons mourir.  
Je sais. Je sais.  
Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne suis pas prêt. 

He has always known this day would come, but he never thought it would be like this. Never thought he’d be alone, backed up against the window of a wine shop, staring into the tear-streaked face of the man who is going to shoot him dead. He is the leader of this goddamn revolution, he is the fearless captain, the guardian of hope when hope has forsaken them.   
“Laissez-moi passer!”   
He looks away in time to see Grantaire weaving through the ranks of gunmen, a bottle slipping from his fingers.   
“Si’l vous plait, il est mon ami.”   
Enjorlas longs to shout at his friend to turn around and leave the shop and run like hell, throw his tricolored cockade into the gutter and forget about the revolution, to save himself. But self-preservation has never been either one of their strong suits.   
And so they stand together, brothers in arms, the last revolutionaries. And the guns sound, a last bright flash. 

Je vais te suivre. 

I will follow you.


End file.
